A Day of Feelings
by Dark.Heart 'but nobody knows
Summary: Finally, a break from fighting, but not from the annoyance of that Rabbit. Finally, a break from fighting, but how to tell him... A LavixKanda story with Kisses so sweet you'll melt into a puddle of goo! But you're warned, you might have heart failure because of someone's cries :D ONESHOT may do more most likely not...


_On such a cold ,wintry day the Order's hallways were empty and gently humming with whispered conversations behind closed doors. There were no Akuma to fight now and our heroes finally take a well-deserved rest. _

_Fog spread across the panel as Kanda sighed, taking in the white world outside. Letting his forehead knock against the frigid window, he felt the usual presence of annoyance near him. Sighing again, he muttered,:_

"_Oy Usagi. How long are you planning on hiding there?" _

_Strolling out from behind the corner came our beloved red-head, Lavi, his arms crossed behind his head and a smile of pure glee glued to his lips. _

"_Aw~ Yuu. Can't believe ya caught me before I did anything to ya!" _

_He said as he bent down giving the raven-head a hug from behind. _

"_And Jerry would love to make some Rabbit soup tonight, don't you think, Rabi~?" said Kanda menacingly. _

"_Chill Yuu! I came to hang out, not try to slaughter myself!" _

_Kanda knew ignoring the young man wouldn't get rid of him, and threatening him seemed to give the opposite effect, making the pestering boy stick even closer…He decided to go back to staring out the window; Lavi took that as his cue to start his jabbering. _

_Slowly, Kanda was engulfed in images of his past, leaving painful marks against his mind with every swirling gust of snow, Lavi's voice the only anchor holding him down to reality and the present. _

"_The world is so profound…everything is…" murmured the raven-head subconsciously, but noticing that it was quiet. 'Had that Rabbit left already?' Shifting his eyes, he gazed into Lavi's green eye as the red-head whispered: _

"_To find everything profound is inconvenient. It makes a person strain their eyes all the time, then that person might find more than what they've wished for…" _

_Their faces were inches apart, neither daring to breathe nor move a muscle, hoping to elongate that moment, trying not to break that spell. Eyes half-open, lips touching -truly a magical moment what with the white world outside and the empty corridors- they stared into each others' eyes, searching for a piece of themselves in each other. _

'_Looking into Lavi's eye was a strong contrast to the dreary beauty of the white world outside, thought Kanda, green reminding me of life, hope, joy - childish, bottled-up emotions…' _

'_An abyss', thought Lavi as he tilted his head hesitantly, looking into Kanda's dark, dilated pupils. _

_Closing his eyes, Kanda pulled back and breathed deeply and slowly. Lavi was hoping the Japanese boy wasn't planning on slicing him open right on the spot, but as he got up he was surprised to hear: _

"_Thank you… Lavi …A-and don't you DARE tell anyone about this!" _

_There was something in Kanda's voice that seemed off to Lavi and, at that moment, it irritated him to no end. _

"_Kanda, Stop it!" _

"_Stop What, Usagi?" _

"_Stop hiding behind that mask called 'Bravery'-" _

"_-And what's wrong with being bra-" _

"_-You Aren't Yourself. Kanda, please, you can be yourself in front of me, at least." _

"_What are you talk-" _

"_You know what I'm talking about, Yuu Kanda! Let those walls down for just a few minutes, please1 I'm begging you!" _

_And as those words fell from his mouth, tears swelled over and dripped onto Kanda's trembling lips. Lavi pulled him into his strong arms: _

"_That's right let it out, let it all out. Don't torture yourself. It's ok, it's ok, it's ok…." repeating it like a mantra, holding the young man's shaking body closer to his chest, rocking them both. _

_Night had reigned and all was quiet but for the hiccupping sorry's of Kanda, muffled against the now-damp material of Lavi's shirt. Looking down at him, Lavi was surprised to find the raven-head asleep, so he picked him up (bridal-style) and walked through the hallways of the Black Order. Passing Allen and Lenallee on the way, they nodded their heads, eyes full of understanding and encouragement (from Allen). "Not tonight Allen, not tonight. Maybe I'll try some other time…" whispered Lavi to their retreating backs. _

_Deciding against returning to his room, he slid into Kanda's room and lay the unconscious boy in his bed. Hesitantly, he pressed a kiss to his forehead, turning to leave. _

"_No~ Please don't leave me alone~" hiccupped Kanda softly, grabbing Lavi's shirt from behind. _

_He was leaning over his bed with his hair falling out of it's usual ponytail and the moonlight pooled around him, making him look even more beautiful and fragile. Lavi didn't (and couldn't) think of stopping himself before they were both on the bed, lips open, tongues pressed together; Kanda straddled by Lavi and pinned down by the waist. Not until Kanda's moans registered into Lavi's brain did he notice their position. _

_As he let go of those lips for air, pressing his forehead to the crook of the raven-head's neck, he said,: "Sorry, Yuu-chan." _

_He felt the young man under him stiffen, and as he looked up at him, he felt as if something bad was coming his way….O_O *gulp* _

"_Yuu?" _

"_Don't. Call. Me. That." A look screaming murder and a blush covered his face. _

'_Well at least I got my kiss,' thought Lavi ,'and so I'll die happy…' _

_Creeping away from him, he saw the glint of a sword before he dashed for the door in History Times' Record. (me: makes no sense, but sounds cool ,) _

"_I'LL GET YOU, RABBIT! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME? YOU TELL ANYONE AND YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! NO, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT ANYWAY!" _

"_No~ Yuu~ I was trying to help! Spare me~" They ran through the halls of the Order, Kanda cutting up everything Lavi threw in his way in hopes of slowing the enraged Japanese man down. Wooden tables, chairs and ornaments littered their backs like footprints, waking up half the Order in the process, but as soon as the names Kanda and Lavi were heard, a collective gasp and slam of doors spread throughout the large mansion and the two were left racing up to the towers. Lavi had a hideout he loved to go to sit and read by himself: in the Order's Attic. He'd installed a heater, added a small couch, rug and his favorite comforter. (Today this place proved to be very useful indeed!) He could hear Kanda huffing and stomping and cursing him from behind the hidden panel-door. _

"_SHOW YOURSELF USAGI!" _

"_No! You'll kill me!" _

"_Of course I'll kill you! Now show yourself and tell me why you did th-that to me! You took MY FIR-" _

_Lavi's eyes widened in disbelief-Kanda hadn't kissed before?- "You've never kissed before?" Squeaked Lavi, no brain-to-mouth filter this time. He felt the strangest sensation flooding him, leaving him tingling, warm and light-headed. _

_Opening the panel-door, he took Kanda by surprise and pulled him in, dropping his Katana in the process. Pinning Kanda's hands behind his back by wrapping his arms around his waist he whispered : _

"_Because I love you." _

"_L-liar!" cried Kanda trying to wiggle out of Lavi's hold, glaring holes into the red-head, who was unfazed. _

_Pressing a wet kiss to his lips, he said:, "..I love __You__.." eyes smoldering. _

"…_liar…" Kanda said weakly. A longer kiss was taken from him, leaving him panting for breathe and weak-kneed. _

"_Love You." Kanda shook his head as his mouth was possessed yet again by the red-head. This time it was a soft, gentle touch yet he felt every fiber in being burn. His wrists were long released and now wound around Lavi's waist, his face gingerly held in Lavi's fingertips. _

"_I love you, Yuu Kanda." _

_Both faces flushed, hearts racing, bodies pressed together, foreheads knocking, breathe mingling, he said: _

"_I love you too, Lavi Bookman Jr."_

_FIN_


End file.
